


Like Folgers In Your Cup

by Synnerxx



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Hand Jobs, Incest, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, No Lube, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan wakes JD up in an interesting way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Folgers In Your Cup

**Author's Note:**

> this....really has nothing to do with coffee.

JD’s floating contently between sleep and being awake when a soft moan catches his attention and he blinks, fully awake now. He turns over onto his side and looks at Jonathan’s back, sliding a hand down his side to his hip. He shifts closer and hooks his chin over Jonathan’s shoulder, glancing down his body as Jonathan whimpers in his sleep. JD smirks as he glimpses Jonathan’s erection between his thighs. Seems he’s having a good dream. 

JD skims the fingers of the hand he has on Jonathan’s hip across his belly, loosely grasping his cock, stroking slowly. Jonathan moans, still asleep, and pushes his hips up into JD’s hand. JD kisses the side of Jonathan’s neck, purposefully dragging his stubbly cheek against the sensitive skin for the shiver that escapes Jonathan. 

“Oh, JD….” The soft sigh that leaves Jonathan’s mouth has JD grinning and tightening his grip just a bit on Jonathan’s cock, rewarding him.

Another quiet whimper from Jonathan, who’s still asleep, has JD pressing against him, unable to help himself as he strokes Jonathan a little faster. Jonathan’s hips rock back against JD and one of Jonathan’s hands curl around JD’s wrist as he moans, finally waking up.

JD pauses, smirking when Jonathan lets out a noise of discontentment. “Why’d you stop?”

JD laughs, low and rough in Jonathan’s ear, making him shiver again. “You’re barely awake and already so demanding.”

Jonathan pushes his hips back against JD, grinding his ass against JD’s hard cock, making him moan. “You started this.”

“Actually you started it. You woke me up with your moaning. What were you dreaming about?” JD asks, letting his lips drag over Jonathan’s skin as he speaks.

“You.” Jonathan blushes as JD presses up against him again, hand absently moving on his cock.

“Really now? And what was I doing?” JD asks, slipping a leg in between Jonathan’s thighs.

“Fucking me.” Jonathan groans, squeezing JD’s wrist.

“You want me to fuck you now?” JD asks, scraping his teeth against Jonathan’s pulse point.

“Please, JD. Fuck me.” Jonathan gasps as JD pushes one of his thighs up towards his chest. He reaches down and gently presses his fingertip against Jonathan’s hole. He’s still stretched enough from last night that this will be easy. He shifts, backing up a little to wrap his fingers around his own cock and strokes it a few times, smearing the precome down his shaft. He guides himself into Jonathan, pushing into him with one smooth thrust. 

Jonathan moans loudly, rocking back against JD. There’s a slow burn building in his veins, lighting him on fire and he gasps as JD starts fucking into him with lazy rolls of his hips. It’s all he can really manage in this position, but it’s enough to get Jonathan off, combined with JD’s hand on his cock, stroking with a purpose now.

The pleasure is almost too much for Jonathan to handle. The burning spreads out over his body and he whimpers, matching JD’s movements, rocking back into him. It’s not going to take much for him to come, not after all of that teasing that worked him up so much. His free hand clutches at the pillows, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he moans, JD’s mouth skimming the back of his shoulder.

He can hear JD’s heavy breathing and soft gasps and moans as he gets closer to his own orgasm. “Fuck, fuck Jonathan. You feel so good.” 

The tiny hitch in JD’s voice is enough to set Jonathan off, his orgasm burning him up as he comes over JD’s fingers, hot and slick. JD groans as Jonathan tightens around him, hips jerking once, twice more before he comes, a wet rush of heat inside of Jonathan.

JD wipes his hand on the sheets and slowly eases out of Jonathan, making them both shiver. Jonathan turns over and JD pulls him into a kiss, ignoring Jonathan’s noise of protest. Jonathan hates kissing before brushing his teeth. 

“Forget Folgers. The best part of waking up is definitely morning sex.” JD smirks when the kiss ends.

Jonathan starts snickering at JD and JD grins at him, stealing another kiss before Jonathan can protest. He slides out of bed, walking naked to the bathroom, asking over his shoulder if Jonathan is going to come shower with him.


End file.
